


I Need A Hug

by SpookyJc



Series: Supernatural Drabbles and Oneshots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Help, Humor, dont konw what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyJc/pseuds/SpookyJc
Summary: Small Drabble about you and Sam being cute. That's it. You're welcome.





	I Need A Hug

_written on 07/24/2018_

 "I need a hug." You say whiny before letting yourself fall down on Sam tight trained torso, but still knock the air out of his lungs.

Sam coughs a few times before he could ask: "What happened?"

With a deep dramatic breath you start to murmur a lot of inaudible words in Sam's upper body.

His light laugh vibrate through his chest; “How about that” he says, takes your head in his two hands and lifts it so you face him with squished Cheeks and pouty lips.

“Try again.” Your Boyfriend suggest.

“Dean ate the whole pie all by himself.”

**Word count: 100**


End file.
